


The Final Reunion

by BiaPendragon



Series: Felannie2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: In an endless field of flowers and light, they meet again.Felannie Week Day 2: Reunion





	The Final Reunion

For a second everything was cold. She felt as if she were falling as darkness enveloped her and everything went quiet. All her senses grew dull as she let her body fall. But it also made her pain and exhaustion melt away. Then her body landed. 

When she opened her eyes, she felt as if she were going to be blinded by the brightness. She used a hand to shield her eyes and waited for them to grow accustomed to how bright this place was. When she tried to look again, she saw she was in a field which seemed to stretch in all directions. Most of the field was sprinkled with flowers. 

She had never seen these flowers before. They were small and a soft shade of blue. She picked one of them up and held it to her nose. Its sweet smell felt like a memory, but she was not sure of what. She put the flower behind her ear and started to stand up to get a better look at the field. 

“You kept me waiting.” Said a voice from behind her.

That voice, she knew she had heard it before. She turned around to face the speaker. Was that Glenn? No, her son had blue eyes and freckles whereas this man had amber eyes and just a faint pink taint on his pale cheeks. Wait, those eyes. That smile. It couldn’t be.

“Felix? But you are…” 

She walked towards him and tried to touch him to make sure she was not just imagining him. He avoided her eyes, but his blush grew stronger when she got to him. The smile on his face grew wilder as she took his hands. He felt solid and real. 

“I missed you.” She whispered. She still remembered how much it had hurt when she lost him all those years ago. All the times she wished he was there with her once more. And here he was.

“I missed you too, Annette.” He pulled her into a hug. He felt so warm around her like this. “I missed your smile. I missed songs.”

She started humming as he held her. It had been so long since they had been able to hold each other like this. And yet it felt like it was just yesterday that they had last been together. She never wanted him to let go now. 

“I wrote some new ones, you know?” 

“You’ll have to sing them to me. For the kids?”

“No silly, for our grandchildren.” Only as she said it did she realize how much he had missed. She had so much to tell him from so many years of memories. 

“Grandchildren, huh?” 

“Yeah...I want to tell you all about them.” There was so much she needed to tell him. All the memories he missed. 

“Please do.” He then pressed a kiss on her forehead. “But first we should get going. There is someone I want you to meet.”

Hand in hand, they walked together towards the bright light. They would never be apart again.


End file.
